manowritesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bat Family
The Bat Family is made up of the extended family of Bruce Wayne. * Batman (Bruce Wayne) – The "patriarch" and leader of the team, young Bruce Wayne witnessed the brutal murder of his parents as a child, and used this trauma and his vast personal wealth to travel the world and acquire the skills needed to wage his war on crime.5 Recently, Wayne revealed to the public that he had been secretly funding Batman's activities for years (stopping short of admitting that he is Batman) and would use a new corporation, Batman Incorporated, to take Batman and his mission around the world.6 In the DC Universe, Batman is seen as something of an outlaw, although he holds a high reputation with many people due to his status as a member of the Justice League.7 It is also worth noting that Batman is widely considered "the world's greatest detective", possessing superior skills in observation, critical thinking and problem solving. * Alfred Pennyworth – The Wayne family butler and father figure to the rest of the Wayne family. Alfred raised Bruce Wayne after his parents were killed and considers Bruce a son in the much the same way that he considers Bruce's adopted children his grandchildren.8 * Nightwing (Richard John "Dick" Grayson) – An orphaned child acrobat who originally served as Batman’s first sidekick, Robin, and became Bruce Wayne's ward and later adopted son. Heir to the Batman title and considered The DC universe's greatest acrobat and greatest leader (he led several incarnations of the Justice League and the Teen Titans), skills in which he has surpassed his mentor. As an adult, he took up the identity of Nightwing, and served as protector of Blüdhaven, Gotham's ugly sister city to the south. During an extended absence of Bruce's, Dick temporarily served as Batman. In the New 52, Grayson returned to the identity of Nightwing. In Forever Evil, Nightwing's secret identity was exposed by the Crime Syndicate to the public, so after faking his death, with Batman being the only one who knows he is alive, he has joined the secret organization known as Spyral as Agent 37, though he has recently returned to being Nightwing. * Red Hood (Jason Todd) – A young street orphan that Batman caught trying to steal the tires off the Batmobile. Batman recognized some skills in the kid and adopted him as his second son and the second Robin. He later gets murdered by the Joker. Six months later, he was resurrected in a damaged state after Talia al Ghul tossed him in the Lazarus Pit which healed him completely. When Jason learns that Batman never avenged his death by killing Joker, he became Red Hood, his murderer's former alias and became at odds with the Batman Family. In the New 52, he makes an uneasy truce with his mentor and wears the Bat-Symbol on his costume. He forms a team with Starfire and Arsenal to investigate a group called "The Untitled". Jason later leads a new team of Outlaws consisting of Bizarro and Artemis. * Red Robin (Tim Drake) – The adopted son of Bruce Wayne. Another teenage crime fighter whose skill drove him to want to assist Batman after the death of Jason Todd. After his family is threatened and moved into witness protection, he is adopted as Bruce Wayne's son, becomes the third Robin, and later becomes the hero known as "Red Robin".9 In the New 52, Tim was offered the role of Robin by Batman but chose to be Red Robin out of respect for Jason Todd. He later leaves Gotham, and leads a new team called the "Teen Titans".10 But now has since been part of a new team formed by Batman and Batwoman (Kate Kane). * The Spoiler (Stephanie Brown) – The daughter of Cluemaster who became a teenage superhero. She is Tim Drake's love interest. When Tim retired, Stephanie became the new Robin but was fired for disobeying Batman's orders. She became Spoiler again and went after Black Mask. Black Mask captured and tortured her. He then killed her. Later, Dr. Leslie Thompkins faked her death and hid it from Batman and Robin until later on. She became Spoiler again and fights by Batman's side. When Cassandra Cain left the mantle of Batgirl, Stephanie becomes the new Batgirl. She is reintroduced in the New 52title Batman Eternal once again as Spoiler; she adopts the title after being forced on the run by her father, Cluemaster. * Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) – The daughter of Gotham police commissioner Jim Gordon and love interest of Dick Grayson. Barbara began operating as Batgirl soon after the first appearance of Robin.11 After she was left paraplegic by the Joker, she became Oracle, the information broker to the DC Universe, and founded a covert team of female operatives called the Birds of Prey.12 Following Flashpoint, Barbara's history as Oracle is cut short; having reportedly undergone a miraculous and as-yet unknown method of recovery, Barbara began to serve as Batgirl once again, albeit with PTSD and anger issues stemming from her nearly fatal attack.13 * Robin (Damian Wayne) – The biological son of Bruce Wayne and Talia al Ghul as well as the grandson of Ra’s al Ghul. Damian is raised largely by subordinates in his grandfather’s terrorist organization, the League of Assassins, and trained by his mother until he began living in Gotham with the Wayne family. After Dick Grayson takes up the mantle of Batman, he chooses Damian to be the new Robin. Damian continues to operate as Robin, actively serving with his father upon his reemergence and Grayson's reemergence as Nightwing. In eighth issue of the New 52 Batman Incorporated series, Damian gets stabbed in the stomach with a sword by his clone, The Heretic and dies. Damian is then revived from the Chaos Shard on Apokolips during the comic series Robin Rises. * Batwoman (Kate Kane) – A wealthy heiress and disgraced former West Point cadet who became a superhero, Kate Kane appeared after the timeline-altering Infinite Crisis in the pages of 52. for several months.1516 For a portion of 2006-2007's 52, she fought alongside Nightwing. In the wake of Bruce Wayne's apparent death in 2009, Batwoman was the feature character in Detective Comics for a short time, which prompted the launch of a Batwoman solo series with the onset of the New 52. * Catwoman (Selina Kyle) – One of Batman's early adversaries. In later years, she becomes his frequent love interest and defender of Gotham City's East End.2 One year after the events of Infinite Crisis, she retired (allowing Holly Robinson to take the mantle of Catwoman) and gave birth to a baby girl named Helena. Batman calls her out of retirement to infiltrate an Amazon sect.17 Following a series of kidnappings of her baby, Catwoman gives her daughter up for adoption. In the New 52, Selina is a 23-year-old thief who is in a romantic relationship with Batman. Even though she is not considered an actual member of Batman's team, she has helped Batman and his allies in various missions. * Julia Pennyworth – A SRR agent and Alfred's daughter, Julia took Alfred's place, when she found out Batman's secret, after her father was attacked by Hush. * Orphan (Cassandra Cain/Wayne) – A martial arts prodigy and daughter of the assassins David Cain and Lady Shiva.18Batman and Oracle trained her as the next Batgirl. After abandoning this role, she briefly became leader of the League of Assassins.19 It is revealed later that the mercenary Deathstroke is responsible for brainwashing and influencing Cassandra's villainous activities.20 She has since been legally adopted by Bruce Wayne as his daughter.21 After the event of Batman: RIP, Cassandra ceased being Batgirl due to apparent frustration and passed her Batgirl identity to her close friend Stephanie Brown. After Bruce Wayne returns, it is revealed that Cassandra's disillusionment was a ruse, and that she had willingly handed over her Batgirl mantle to Stephanie under her mentor's request she do so in the event of his death or disappearance, so that her friend could grow as a hero even without Bruce's involvement. Tim Drake is revealed to have been in regular contact with her. She now operates as Black Bat, Batman Inc.'s representative in Hong Kong. She returned to Gotham during the events of Batman: Gates of Gotham to help stop the Architect from destroying the city. She returned to the mainstream continuity afterward in the 2015 Batman and Robin Eternal, where at the end she took her father's alias, Orphan. Moreover, a young woman, wearing a similar costume to that of Black Bat, appeared as a member of Batman Inc. * Clayface (Basil Karlo) – A former member of Batman's rogues gallery who is recruited by Batwoman to join her and Batman's team in Detective Comics. Tim Drake invents a device for Basil Karlo to allow him to hold his human form long enough to be allowed to live a normal life as a human and then be able to switch back into Clayface to fight crime with the team. In Detective Comics issue #973, Clayface was killed by Batwoman.22 * The Signal (Duke Thomas) – Batman's new daytime partner. A young boy living in Gotham who helps Bruce Wayne during Zero Year. He comes to work for Batman after his parents are made insane.232425262728 * Batwing (Luke Fox) – The latest Batwing and son of Batman associate Lucius Fox. He joined Batman's team in Detective Comics but has stepped away from the Batwing role to pursue other heroic ventures.